


You send sparkles in my body and soul

by Fics90



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, Trans Octane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics90/pseuds/Fics90
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 7





	You send sparkles in my body and soul

Walter was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Octavio.

When familiar metal footsteps were heard he turned his head and smiled.

“Morning mate.”

“Morning muñeca.”

Walter watched when Octavio walked towards a cupboard, he saw something that pleased his eyes.

Octavio was wearing one of Walter’s shirts, reaching for glasses from the top shelf.

He was naked under it, his butt peeking out.

Octavio felt the other’s eyes on him; he grinned and shook his hips on purpose.

“Need helping hands there?”

“Yes please.”

Younger man heard footsteps getting closer, then hands resting on his hips.

The hands slipped down on the buttocks, squeezing them lightly.

“Oy puchito, when I said I needed helping hands I didn’t meant this…” Octavio said with a small giggle.

“Trying to seduce me this early in the morning hm?” Walter chuckled and nibbled Octavio’s ear.

“What makes you think that?” Another giggle before a moan.

Octavio felt something poking his ass; “Looks who’s talking, you are getting hard already...”

“Can’t help myself, you just look so good~”

One hand slipped to the front, fingers sliding over lips going near the clit.

“How you want me?” A whisper in Octavio’s ear with a deep growl.

“Take me against the counter…”

“Okay but let me do something first.”

Soft chuckle and Octavio was lifted on the marble surface, Walter sifting himself between the metal legs awing the scene.

His head sank down on the little nub, sucking and licking it gently.

Octavio gasped and moaned.

“Amor~”

Walter looked at Octavio, seeing his blushed face.

He smiled and kept eating him out, hearing more delicious sounds.

“I… I’m close…” 

Walter let go of the nub with a wet pop sound, licking his lips.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He went gone for few seconds before coming back with a condom.

Walter was ripping open the wrapper before he was stopped.

“Wait, let me do it.”

Octavio looked at him with lust filled eyes, slipping the pants off enough to free the cock then he started to do his magic.

The condom was wrapped on while the other hand stroked the member, they changed sloppy kisses.

When the protection was on Octavio leaned on the counter, his ass towards Walter; “Come and get it baby~”

Older man slid his junk between the slick lips before pushing it slowly in.

Octavio moaned quietly, getting filled so nicely.

Walter leaned towards carefully and started to move while whispering sweet words in Octavio’s ear.

“Take me harder, make me shout your name…” Octavio pleaded.

“As you wish sweety~”

Quick trust made the younger man almost howl with pleasure.

The room was filled with moans and groans.

Walter looked at the buttocks and grinned.

A hard slap on one of them.

“Moar!” Octavio shouted.

The buttocks were kept spanked, turning more and more red.

Older man leaned and licked Octavio’s neck and shoulders before leaving marks on them.

“You are taking me so well sweety.” Walter praised.

Fingers rubbed the clit while his cock kept moving in and out.

“I’m close, can’t take much longer.” Octavio gasped.

“Same here babe, just a little bit more.”

Few hard and quick trust later both came, Octavio shouting his lover’s name.

They were catching their breaths before Walted slid his cock out.

“You good?” He asked with a soft voice, looking at the flushed face.

“Y… yeah. That was amazing~”

Their eyes met, both smiled and shared a kiss.

Condom was taken off and thrown in a trash bin, then heading for breakfast.

“Wanna go for round 2 after eating?” Walter asked with a playful smile on his face.

Octavio looked at him, grinning; “Only if I can be top.”

“Absolutely.”

“You can choose the toy for the strap-on~”

“Hell yeah~”

They ate their food fast, cleaned the table before heading to the bedroom.

The air was filled with love making sounds, both calling each other’s names with lust.

After their session Octavio rested his head on Walter’s chest and smiled.

“I love you so much.”

A kiss to his head; “Love you too babe.”

A yawn escaped from the younger man.

“Wanna take a nap?”

A nod.

Walter pulled a blanket over them and took Octavio in a spooning position.

Both fell asleep smiling, enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
